Captured then Saved
by Kuroi Enkou
Summary: HaoHoroHoroRen pairing, Yoh's group come out of the Tome of the Shaman and are confronted by the Xlaws. They fight and it ends in a tie, but HoroHoro is captured. Who'll save him? and what's this Marco is in lust with him? What'll happen? RR to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I'm not really sure what happened with the Tome of the Shaman so I will be making some stuff up. Like…-shrugs- never mind you'll see.

WARNINGS: CONTAINS YAOI MEANING BOY/BOY RELATIONSHIPS I REPEAT YAOI BOY/BOY RELATIONSHIPS. PLEASE DON'T FLAME FOR YOU _HAVE_ BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer – not mine and never will be -sighs- yet a girl can dream can't she?

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

When Yoh and the others came out of the Tome of the Shaman, they found that they had company waiting for them, The X-laws.

"Great just what we needed, more problems," stated HoroHoro as he got into a fighting stance, after seeing the X-laws ready to attack.

"We cannot let you leave especially after having seen what is in the Tome of the Shaman," said Marco as he called for his guardian ghost.

At this Ren scoffs, and says "You can't stop us so move before you get hurt."

Marco narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? Confident aren't you? Too much of that will be your death."

HoroHoro snorts, "We have a reason to be confident as you can see we've gained knowledge since the last time you saw us, so we won't be that easy to beat, that is if you can. Seeing as you're so weak it wouldn't even take a tenth of our power to defeat you."

Marco sneered, "I'll make you regret saying that." He took out his gun and took a shot at HoroHoro. HoroHoro was able to dodge it but just barely.

"Not easy to beat ehh? What a joke," taunted Marco.

The other X-laws took that as their cue to attack and went after the others.

Since Yoh and the others were busy fighting they couldn't help HoroHoro who had been hit in the leg by Marco and was bleeding badly.

Soon everyone had pretty much drained all of his or her mana. Marco decided to retreat and attack when they had a better plan, but then saw HoroHoro collapse from blood loss. 'Hmmm…why not take the Ainu as ransom for Yoh, who knows I may even get some fun out of him in the meantime too.'

Marco smirked, and called out to Yoh's exhausted group, "Ha! For all that trash you said you sure didn't put up much of a fight. Oh and what's this your little friend HoroHoro collapsed?" At this point Marco sneered, "If you want him back you'll have to turn Yoh over to me. Hmmm…I'll give you a month to decide, if you don't hand over Yoh before then…well lets just say it won't be pretty." With that having been said Marco turned and left dragging HoroHoro behind him.

456456456456456With Yoh's Group456456456456456

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" cried Chocolove as he ran in circles bawling his eyes out. Ren stuck out his kwan-dao making Chocolove trip and said "Stop that idiotic sniveling, it's not helping in the least. You want to help well go find us some food."

"Ne Ren what _are_ we going to do anyways?" asked Manta timidly.

Ren scoffed, but replied anyways, "What else? We're going to figure out the location of their headquarters and storm the place and rescue the baka Ainu, but before we can do that we must eat." He finished talking and sat down and kept quiet the rest of the night.

789789789789789789Marco's Group789789789789789789

"Mnnn…where 'm I?"

"Hahaha, You really should be more concerned about what's going to happen to you not where you are," said Marco as he came out of the shadows. By this time HoroHoro had become fully aware of his surroundings and noticed that he was chained to a wall and had no clothes. He started to struggle, but it was no use he couldn't break the chains.

"It seems it won't be that hard to get what I want after all, too bad really since I was looking forward to a challenge, oh well."

Marco smirked and advanced on HoroHoro, who by this time was quite frankly scared witless. Marco chuckled and said, "Don't look so afraid it won't be that bad if you cooperate."

At this HoroHoro seemed to snap out of it and spat out "Me? Cooperate? Never!"

"Hmmm…We'll see about that."

TBC

So? what do ya think?It's my first multi-chaptered fic so be kind.If anyone is willing to help me write the torture/rape scenes and the lemons that come into play later.I'll put it up on AFF and put the link on my profile.Anyways R+R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Just would like to thank the authors who reviewed my work. Also, I decided to write the rape scene myself so pardon me if it sucks 'k?

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING, -sighs- 'tho I wish I did.

Recap

Marco smirked and advanced on HoroHoro, who by this time was quite frankly scared witless. Marco chuckled and said, "Don't look so afraid it won't be that bad if you cooperate."

At this HoroHoro seemed to snap out of it and spat out "Me? Cooperate? Never!"

"Hmmm…we'll see about that."

"No way in hell, you fuckin' bastard!" spat out HoroHoro as he saw Marco advance.

Marco ignored him as he grabbed a cow whip that was lying on the table next to HoroHoro. He walked back a little ways and started to hit HoroHoro.

"You _will_ do as I say without protest if you want to survive this month, understand!" Marco said as he hit HoroHoro across the chest twice and thrice on each leg.

HoroHoro didn't respond, just gritted his teeth to stop from crying out because of the pain.

"Do you understand?" Marco asked, once again, as he whipped HoroHoro in the lower regions.

HoroHoro went wide-eyed and let out one quiet whimper and then went limp.

'Hmmm…guess he couldn't take the pain' were Marco's thoughts as he moved HoroHoro to a guest room and tied his arms and legs to the bedposts.

Hours Later

As HoroHoro came to he felt an excruciating pain in his lower regions and remembered what had occurred.

'That fuckin' bastard, I can't wait to get free and kill him in the most painful way,' HoroHoro tried to test the ropes, but couldn't move. A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming down the hall to the door. The door opened and Marco stepped in.

"I see you're awake, took you long enough."

HoroHoro didn't answer, just glared, and renewed his attempts at freeing himself.

"That's not going to do you any good, those ropes were especially designed for shamans to drain their mana and leave them weak," Marco smirked and started to advance, "I see you've decided to be good and cooperate, that's good I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face when I'm taking you, now would I?"

As he heard those words HoroHoro stopped all movement and stared wide-eyed at Marco.

Marco just sneered and kept advancing until he hovered right over HoroHoro. Marco grabbed HoroHoro's chin and forced him to look at him. Marco pressed their lips together, forced HoroHoro to open his mouth and slipped his tongue into HoroHoro's mouth exploiting every part of it. At this HoroHoro started to struggle and scream, but immediately stilled when Marco slapped him.

Marco coldly said, "If you want this to be as painless as possible you better listen to what I say, understand?"

HoroHoro just whimpered, but then bit his lip.

"Don't struggle again or I'll do something worse than slap you" was his only warning before Marco kissed him. HoroHoro grudgingly resigned to Marco's ministrations in fear of what would happen if he retaliated.

Marco broke the kiss and moved on to his neck, where he harshly bit down on the juncture between his head and neck making HoroHoro cry out in pain.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry" was Marco's sarcastic remark before he continued down to his abdomen and biting harshly down on his navel, causing HoroHoro to hiss at the painful sensation.

Marco smirked and said, "If you think that hurt, just wait until the main event." Marco moved off HoroHoro and removed his shirt and pants, then untied HoroHoro's legs. He moved over and covered HoroHoro's body with his own, before putting HoroHoro's legs over his shoulders and thrusting in deeply.

HoroHoro wasn't able to hold back his scream of pain and the tears that started.

Marco trembled; HoroHoro's body was tight and obviously unused. He pulled out only to thrust back in harder than before, the heat and friction around his cock increasing. He continued his fast pace, thrusting in hard and deep.

HoroHoro, who'd been trying to hold back the tears and screams couldn't and screamed every time Marco slammed back in to HoroHoro's tight, hot, bloody passage. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to HoroHoro, Marco thrust in as far in and as deeply as he could and released his seed.

Marco slumped over HoroHoro's body as he waited for the aftershock of his orgasm to subside. When he regained his strength he moved off HoroHoro and untied his wrists, which had started bleeding. Then dressed himself and left HoroHoro crying and curled up under the bloody sheets.


	3. AN

Sorry for the delay. The good news is that I should be posting the 3rd chapter up soon. The bad news is that although someone offered to do the citrus for me all of my email addresses got erased so I'm having a hell of a time getting them back. So if whoever offered to do the citrus content for me would please send me an email I would really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, but hey between a Tasmanian devil younger sis' and the damn Fcat and Nrt's I've been under a lot of stress anyways hope you enjoy this update.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING and that's the end of it.

With Yoh's group

Ren's P.o.v

"Yoh do you have any idea where they could be holding HoroHoro?" I asked seemingly calm, but really hiding my turbulent thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I think their hideout was in a forest in the north," responded Yoh.

I nodded and stood up, "Let's go."

"Huh? Where to?" asked Manta and Chocolove, confused.

"If Yoh just said that there may be a chance that the hideout is in the north where do you think we're headed, SOUTH!" I shouted, nearing the end of my patience, "We can't give up Yoh so the only chance of getting HoroHoro back is finding and rescuing him…right?" I continued quieter trying to reign in my temper.

They nodded, wide-eyed, still shocked at the enormity of my anger.

"Alright then," Yoh said, clearing the tension, "Let's pick up and start north."

They nodded, picked up everything and put out the fire before starting off.

"How far away do you think it is, Onii-chan?" asked Manta, breaking the silence, a few hours later.

"I don't know I really don't know," said Yoh quietly.

"We _will_ find him…right?" asked Chocolove, seriously for once.

"Of course we will," said Yoh, a bit strained, "I don't know Manta I really don't know," muttered Yoh lowly as soon as Manta turned away.

Ren heard, but said nothing turning to his own thoughts.

With HoroHoro

As HoroHoro opened his eyes, he let out a low sob, before abruptly stopping, 'I mustn't cry no matter what he does, I can't let him get to me.' With that thought, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep while he planned his escape.

Marco walked down to the kitchen and retrieved the leftovers from that night's dinner. "Can't let our _guest_ get sick now can we?" He remarked to the cook as he left.

_Horo's P.o.v:_

I had just finished planning when the door opened and I heard Marco say "You've slept for most of the afternoon, can't let you get hungry so here's the leftovers."

"Is it poisoned? Because I wouldn't put it past you." I remarked.

He narrowed his eyes, "We'll have to work on that attitude of yours, won't we?"

I flinched slightly, but didn't turn away, "No matter what you do, you won't break me."

He leered at me and laughed darkly, "Is that so well what happened earlier was just a taste of what will happen, the real pain is yet to come."

I flinched involuntarily and moved back towards the headboard, careful of my lower back and backside, as I saw him advance.

I watched, terrified, as he climbed on the bed. I turned my head to the side, but to no avail, for he grabbed my chin and pulled me towards him roughly.

I struggled, not willing to give just yet, but stilled as he slapped me across the face.

"Now will you STAY STILL?" He growled, as he glared at me.

I hung my head seemingly submissive and quietly said, "Yes."

He smirked, "Good."

He spread my legs and shoved in harshly. My eyes widened and I let out a low sob as the pain became overwhelming, I felt him pull out and thrust back in, using the blood as a lubricant. He let out a guttural moan as he came, his semen burning the inside of my passage. He pulled out and gave me a kiss, harshly biting my lips before getting up, dressing and leaving after having said a few last words,

"I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson."

I shook and started sobbing quietly in the aftermath of the events. I curled up under the bloody sheets and fell asleep with a tearstained face.

TBC

A/N Well?…anyways R & R…What do you think, should I put Lyserg with Yoh's group or should he be in Marco's group?I need at least 10 comments.

Domo Arigatou and Sayonara

P.S. Onii-chan is a way of saying brother, Manta usually refers to Yoh by that name.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: All right it seems that in all the reviews I got…everyone wanted Lyserg in Yoh's Group so here he is…. -fanfare- this actually works well with my plans so thank you everyone.

Warnings: Rape, some Oocness, and language…I think

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING tho I wish I did.

Yoh's Group

"This way," Lyserg pointed northeastern after a few minutes of consulting with his guardian spirit.

As the others started heading in that direction, Yoh stayed back waiting for Lyserg.

"Thanks," Yoh held out his hand to Lyserg who took it with a grateful smile.

Lyserg stood and brushed off his pants and, along with Yoh, ran after the others.

They were quiet for a while, but then Yoh stiffened and turned, his sword raised.

"Hello, Otouto," The others quickly turned and, as they saw Hao, crouched in an attack position.

Ren scowled and said, "What do you want? We have no time for you."

Hao smirked and didn't reply; instead he asked Yoh, "Where is that loud-mouthed Ainu?"

Yoh glared and didn't reply, "Leave…NOW!" Yoh shouted, uncharacteristically.

Hao's eyes widened minutely, "Touched a nerve I see," His mouth tilted upward in a slight smile, "So…Where is he?"

Yoh stayed quiet and looked to the side.

"I see, I guess your group will be even smaller now," Hao laughed and suddenly disappeared.

They all looked around, wary. No one heard him step behind Ren and press the pressure point on his neck. Ren's eyes rolled back and he fell, landing in Hao's arms. Hao jumped and landed on Spirit of Fire's shoulder, "Looking the wrong way," He laughed as the others scowled and tried to attack him, trying to catch him off guard. Hao attacked and while they were trying to regain their wits Hao got away with the unconscious Ren.

"Argh!…_Now_ what are we going to do?" The others turned to Ryu, hearing this outburst and then quickly turned to Yoh, wanting to know what he had to say.

Yoh grit his teeth and said, "We continue looking for HoroHoro, he's the one in more danger." The others nodded solemnly and they started walking again in the direction of HoroHoro, each lost in their own thoughts.

'Why did my brother want Ren? I hope he'll be alright, Hao _was_ acting strangely…I wonder why did he want to know about HoroHoro…Maybe…'

"Oh…Yoh…YOH" Yoh was pulled abruptly out his thoughts as Manta yelled trying to get his attention.

"What up Manta?" He gave a false laugh, hiding his turbulent thoughts.

"Nothing you were just staring off into space," Manta looked concerned at him, "Are you alright Yoh? I mean with everything that's happened…"

Yoh smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Manta I know we'll rescue them."

'I feel horrible lying to Manta but I can't worry him.'

With Ren and Hao

Hao stared at Ren, who was lying beside him; he brushed a lock of ebony hair from Ren's pale face. He quickly pulled back as he heard Ren moan and start to open his eyes, knowing that a confrontation would be inevitable.

"Uhnn…" Ren moaned, and as he started opening his eyes, heard, "So you finally woke up sleeping beauty," Ren's eyes snapped open and he turned to glare at Hao. He called for Bason but scowled as he realized that Hao had trapped him in a tablet.

"LetMeGo." He gritted his teeth as he tried to move his sluggish muscles. Hao gave a semi-mocking, semi-genuine smile, "I can't…or rather I don't want to."

"What are you talking about?" Ren looked at Hao warily, as he moved closer to Ren.

"This," He captured Ren's lips and forced his tongue inside the Ren's hot cavern. He drew Ren's tongue out and bit down lightly, making Ren gasp.

Meanwhile, Ren was shocked that Hao thought he could do this. He placed his hands on Hao's chest; ready to push him away when Hao bit his tongue gently, he gasped genuinely surprised that Hao could act this way. Hao pulled away and smirked, satisfied, as he saw Ren's dazed expression. He couldn't have been prepared for what happened next. CrackRen smirked, his eyes narrowed as he saw the red handprint blossom on Hao's face. He saw the astonished expression on Hao's face and having noticed that they weren't to far from the ground, jumped off Spirit of Fire. Hao quickly snapped out of it and smirked as he saw Ren jump off his spirit. "You won't get away that easily," He muttered as he ordered SoF (A/N: changing it to that 'cause I'm getting tired of writing Spirit of Fire) to land down in the forest.

Ren landed on the ground, hard, and felt a stabbing pain in his ankle and his shoulder. 'Damnit! I must have pulled my arm trying to grab the tree and if that wasn't all how the hell am I going to get anywhere with a broken ankle?' He limped off quickly trying to put some distance between him and Hao, ignoring the excruciating pain coming from his ankle.

Hours later

Ren fell heavily against the trunk of a tree and barely managed to move into a hollow that had been made by the tree's roots. He breathed raggedly as he paid more attention to the pain coming from his ankle.

In the meantime, Hao was beginning to get frustrated, either Ren was masking his energy or he was near complete and utter exhaustion. 'Why can't I sense him?.!' Hao wouldn't admit it but he was starting to get worried, he sped up and soon heard a groan. He quickly turned and ran in that direction and found Ren huddled in the roots of a tree unconscious and feverish. 'Damn!' thought Hao as he picked up Ren and took him back to his camp. He laid Ren on his coat and went to get some water from a stream he'd passed by earlier. He came back and using some cloth he'd found he soaked it in the water and put the damp cloth on Ren's forehead trying to bring down the fever. He walked around trying to find some food and recognized a plant that helped diminish fevers. He picked a couple and went back, he mashed it and after mixing it with a few select herbs fed it to Ren.

Days later

Ren stirred and tried to sit up but quickly laid back, dizzied, "What the hell happened?" he asked weakly to no one in particular no having seen Hao.

Hao came out of the shadows looking worn and haggard not having seen or heard Ren. He looked up and for a split second his face lit up brightly before shuttering itself behind his façade. "Good, your fever broke," Ren looked, startled, towards Hao and said, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Hao looked hurt for a second but Ren thought he must've imagined for when he looked again it was gone," Apparently saving your ass and before you ask how I'll tell you, I found you huddled under the roots of a tree unconscious and with a high fever. So before you start being ungrateful know this I could have left your sorry ass for dead but didn't." Hao turned and left, fuming, to find some food.

Ren stared blankly at the ground after hearing Hao's outburst. 'I see he saved me…but why?'

Hao came back a few hours later and found Ren still in the same spot, he walked over to the fire pit and asked SoF to start a fire and when he was putting the meat on the fire he heard Ren mutter something in his direction. He looked back towards Ren and said, "Care to repeat that?"

Ren growled and muttered louder, "I said thank you and I'm sorry." He looked away from Hao and didn't notice Hao coming closer. He whipped around, startled, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ren's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as he felt soft lips moving on his own. He uttered a moan as Hao licked his lower lip trying to gain entrance to his mouth. He froze suddenly and was getting ready to pull away and slap Hao when the aforementioned person broke the kiss and giving a self-satisfied smirk said, "Apology accepted."

Ren sat there wide-eyed and with a hand covering his mouth.

TBC

A/N: Ok…well that was it…I tried to add a little humor but I don't think I'm very good at it. Anyways, it may seem like Ren is falling for Hao too fast but not everything is as it seems. Oh yeah, something I forgot to add when I started my story, it is unbetaed.

Ok well just R & R and a little threat I won't update unless I get at least…8-10 reviews. -waves good bye-

P.S. I try to make this story as long as I can but this is my first multi-chaptered fic that I'm continuing and so the chapters may be short so in regards to that I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Thanks everyone for the reviews. Ummm…it takes a while to update because I write the chapters as the ideas come up…so be patient….pwease –puppy dog eyes-

Warnings: Rape, some Oocness, and language…I think…Hao saying cute. the world is ending!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING tho I wish I did.

Last chapter:

_Ren growled and muttered louder, "I said thank you and I'm sorry." He looked away from Hao and didn't notice Hao coming closer. He whipped around, startled, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ren's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as he felt soft lips moving on his own. He uttered a moan as Hao licked his lower lip trying to gain entrance to his mouth. He froze suddenly and was getting ready to pull away and slap Hao when the aforementioned person broke the kiss and giving a self-satisfied smirk said, "Apology accepted."_

_Ren sat there wide-eyed and with a hand covering his mouth._

This chapter:

'That bastard…I can't believe he did that.' Ren had quickly gone from being surprised to being angry and embarrassed. He stood and wiping a hand across his mouth stalked over to a seemingly asleep Hao. Ren went to shake him awake and instead found his hand caught by another's.

"What exactly were you about to do? You weren't thinking of slapping me again, were you?" With those last words Hao looked amusedly at Ren.

Ren narrowed his eyes and said, defiantly, "I wasn't just thinking about it, I was going to go through with it." He yanked his hand back and as he was walking back the anger seemed to leave him and he crumpled. 'Damn! My ankle!' he thought as he tried to ignore the pain that he hadn't noticed before. Too discomfited to ask for help, he stayed down and gritted his teeth waiting for the pain to dull.

"Do you need help?" Having not been paying attention to his surroundings, Ren was startled to find that Hao had gotten up and was now standing beside him with a hand stretched out.

Ren glared and slapped Hao's hand away, "I'm fine, I don't need your help," said Ren icily, as he struggled to get up.

Hao just smiled sardonically, "Whatever you say," and watched as Ren stood up ever so slowly and took a few steps before collapsing. Hao was behind him in an instant and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

He shook his head as he held Ren bridal style, "You don't need my help…riiiiight," He looked down and smirked as he saw Ren's half-glare, half-pouting face.

"If you're trying to look angry it's not working. You just end up looking cute pouting like that," Hao looked mockingly at Ren.

Ren stared and icily said, "I do not pout. Do you mind putting me down?" They had long since reached the fire side and where just standing there arguing.

Hao smirked, and said, "Yes," watched as Ren grit his teeth angrily.

"Well I don't…now PUT ME DOWN" Ren shouted before yelping as he was dropped.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ren rubbed his lower back as he glared evilly at Hao.

Hao gave a small half-smile, half-smirk, "You said to put you down, you never said how."

Ren stared incredulously at Hao, "I…You…Asshole."

'Of all the egotistical, self-centered, arrogant bastards…'

"I think you forgot handsome, charming and intelligent."

"Did you–-"

"Yes I did read your thoughts, they were…interesting to say the least and I'm talking about the not-so-innocent thoughts on the Ainu."

Ren blushed and looked away, "Shut up."

"Oops did I embarrass you?" Hao looked at him pensively for a moment and breaking out of his musings walked back over to his resting spot.

---

With Yoh-tachi

"Hey Lyserg! Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll do what I can, Yoh."

"Thanks, I wanted to know if you could pick up Hao's mana so we know where he's headed."

"Sure…No problem." Lyserg knelt down and, using a map that they'd found earlier, asked Chloe to pinpoint where Hao's mana is. Chloe used the crystal and it pointed somewhere in the northeast near where HoroHoro was.

Yoh breathed in sharply as he noticed that.

"I don't think that they're there by coincidence." Yoh bit his lip worriedly.

"But how could Hao have found out where HoroHoro was being kept? We never told him anything." Lyserg looked questioningly at Yoh.

"I don't know maybe the others have an idea. Hey guys!" Yoh called out to the other who'd been sitting around listening to the conversation.

"Maybe Ren told him." Ryu commented.

"Ren would never do that. He knows that if Hao has an interest in HoroHoro then it means trouble besides Ren was unconscious when Hao chose which way to go." Yoh said.

"Hmm…Yoh's right…I wonder…Hey Yoh!" Manta agreed and called to Yoh.

"Yeah?"

"I read somewhere that twins sometimes have a premonition or can listen to the other's thoughts, maybe that's what Hao did either conscientiously or not."

The others agreed with Manta's thoughts and decided that now more than ever that they needed to go after HoroHoro. They soon started on their way again not knowing that they're journey would be unsuccessful.

---

A/N: Let's just say that HoroHoro, over the last few days, found a way to escape and was leaving that night after Marco's 'visit'.

---

With HoroHoro

'I can't wait to get away from that bastard,' HoroHoro smirked suddenly, 'I bet he's pretty frustrated by now…nothing he does seems to works on me.' At the thought of what Marco had done HoroHoro's smirk disappeared.

He shuddered and shut his eyes tightly, 'Thank Kami-sama he didn't do any damage that didn't heal quickly.'

Few hours later

HoroHoro was lying down when he heard a click as the door opened and Marco stepped in. He heard the shuffle of footsteps as Marco moved beside the bed and felt Marco caress HoroHoro's cheek before sitting down on the bed.

"Can't stay long today my lovely," whispered Marco in HoroHoro's ear, "I have some business to attend to. So I'll leave you with a parting gift."

Marco kissed HoroHoro roughly and the Ainu felt a warm liquid spill down his throat.

HoroHoro coughed and sputtered, "What…was…that?" He managed to croak out afterwards.

"Just a little drug that will keep you needing release, it's very effective…though it takes a while to be absorbed." Marco grinned evilly and left.

"K'so…I probably have half an hour or an hour at the most," He muttered to himself as he looked for the clothes he'd hidden. He quickly dressed himself and slipped out the door, already knowing that there was no one in the corridor. He quietly and quickly made his way out the back entrance and slipped out into the forest.

'Shimatta! I have twenty minutes to get as far away as I can from Marco.' HoroHoro picked up the pace and ran through the forest as fast as he dared. Soon he saw a light in the distance, hoping it was his friends he ran towards it. He had just crashed through the bushes when the drug took effect. He fell to his knees as searing heat flashed through his abdomen, blood rushed towards his groin making it painfully erect. He became more sensitive to his surroundings.

He heard a familiar voice faintly in the back of his head before his pounding blood drowned it out.

"HoroHoro!"

---

A/N: hope I'm not moving to quickly with the couple

---

With Ren and Hao

Ren and Hao had both just settled down for the night when a mass of blue and white crashed into camp.

Ren, startled, clung to Hao, he had moved by Hao earlier because he felt cold even though they had a campfire. Hao gave an uncharacteristically soft smile before turning to the person who'd hurtled into camp. He was surprised as he recognized the Ainu from Otouto's group.

"HoroHoro?" muttered Hao confused as he watched the kneeling and sweating figure.

'HoroHoro?' Ren's eyes widened as he too recognized the figure, "HoroHoro!" Ren ran towards him and kneeled beside him and turned him over.

Hao soon joined and questioned Ren, "What's wrong with him?"

HoroHoro was sweating and moaning, "Ren…Hao…Help…Me…"

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Hao and Ren simultaneously asked this as they heard his plea for help.

"Marco…drug…think…an…ambrosia." HoroHoro panted out between breaths.

Hao and Ren's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"What'll we do?" Ren asked Hao.

"Well…The only way to help him would be to give him what he needs…release." Hao added as he saw Ren cock his head to the side confused.

Ren looked between Hao and HoroHoro, as if weighing the consequences, before shrugging.

"Well how exactly do we do this?" Ren asked nervously as he bit his lip.

"Hmmm…He probably needs to be on bottom because…never mind no time to explain, just…do whatever feels right."

"Alright," Ren hesitantly leaned over HoroHoro before leaning down to take his mouth in a kiss. HoroHoro moaned as Ren licked his lower lip for permission to enter. He parted his lips and gasped as Ren explored his hot cavern. He moaned as he felt a second pair of lips descend on his neck, kissing and licking their way down until they reached HoroHoro's shirt collar. He sighed in displeasure as both sets of lips disappeared only to gasp in surprise and excitement as his shirt and pants were ripped from him.

He opened eyes he didn't remember closing and gave a husky moan when he saw Hao and Ren's bare skin.

'When did they take their clothes off?' was HoroHoro's last coherent thought before Hao and Ren descended upon him.

---

TBC

---

A/N ehh…you probably wanted a lemon but I don't want my story kicked off FF because it was too explicit…don't worry there'll be others. I tried to make this as long as I could…hope you're not disappointed. -- It takes a while for me to update because A. my parents are around and are more suspicious than ever since they caught me reading Yaoi B. My computer's a bitch and won't let me upload files so I have to use the library computers and C. I'm making this up as I go along.

-looks up at A/N- oops guess I went on a rant didn't I? Oh well…please review!


	7. Chapter 6

HoroHoro: Why do you love torturing me?.!

Kuro: I don't know…I guess…'cuz most people torture Ren so I thought let's torture you

Hao: All right then–-

HoroHoro: Grrr…-- How kind of you -dripping sarcasm-

Hao: Ahem! Now then–-

Ren: Why the hell did you pair me with that baka Ainu and pyromaniac psycho! -points at HoroHoro and Hao-

Hao: Grrr…--

Kuro: 'cuz you look sooo kawaii together duh

Hao: All three of you SHUT UP! -three aforementioned people cower in corner- Ahem now as I was _trying _to say, Kuro doesn't own SK because if she did _I_ would have won the tournament -insert crazed laugh- and HoroHoro and Ren would have been all mine -cackles-

Kuro: -gulps- anyways, be warned there's a lime at the beginning for you guys…and some angst (not good at writing it)…erm…OOCness too. I think

"…" – Dialogue

'…' – Thoughts

---

Last chapter:

---

"Alright," Ren hesitantly leaned over HoroHoro before leaning down to take his mouth in a kiss. HoroHoro moaned as Ren licked his lower lip for permission to enter. He parted his lips and gasped as Ren explored his hot cavern. He moaned as he felt a second pair of lips descend on his neck, kissing and licking their way down until they reached HoroHoro's shirt collar. He sighed in displeasure as both sets of lips disappeared only to gasp in surprise and excitement as his shirt and pants were ripped from him.

He opened eyes he didn't remember closing and gave a husky moan when he saw Hao and Ren's bare skin.

'When did they take their clothes off?' was HoroHoro's last coherent thought before Hao and Ren descended upon him.

---

This chapter:

---

Shortly after sunrise

Start Lime

HoroHoro shivered unhappily as the cold morning breeze hit his face and snuggled closer to the warmth that was keeping away the majority of the morning chill. As he became more aware of his surroundings his eyes snapped open in surprise and alarm. He sat up quickly and then gasped in pain and fell back as he felt a throbbing pain shoot up and out from his lower back. He tried again this time succeeding as he sat up slower and looked to his right to see whom it was he'd been laying against. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw it was none other than Hao and that further to the right lay Ren asleep. He blushed as he noticed that they all were naked except for Hao's coat that was currently covering their lower extremities.

He tried to get up but was stopped by a hand latched on to his wrist, "And where do you think you're going?" was heard before he was pulled down into Hao's lap.

"Let me go, Let me go," HoroHoro struggled to get away, but gasped as he felt the pain return from before.

"Maa, Maa, I will but I'm not sure I want to just yet," said Hao as he licked the side of HoroHoro's neck.

HoroHoro gasped as he felt a warm and wet sensation on his neck, "Nani…yamete…onegai," he panted out as he felt Hao bite down gently and suckle his collarbone, marking him.

Hao stopped just long enough to say, "I don't think you really want me to stop." He reached a hand forward and reaching down stroked HoroHoro's hardening cock languidly.

"Nya...aahhh…Y-Yamete…Ugghh…" HoroHoro's eyes rolled back as Hao stroked him faster and harder. He groaned in displeasure as Hao stopped just as he was about to cum.

"We can't have you cumming just yet," Hao smirked, as he was about to continue stroking him he heard a sleepy moan from behind him as Ren awoke.

-

Ren woke up to the sounds of moans. As he saw HoroHoro in Hao's lap he blushed remembering last night's activities. He heard HoroHoro's voice pleading for Hao not to stop. Ren locked eyes with Hao and saw him nod in answer to Ren's questioning gaze. He crawled over slowly to HoroHoro, mindful of his pain. As he kneeled in front of HoroHoro he leaned in silently and captured HoroHoro's lips with his own.

-

HoroHoro opened his eyes as he felt a different pair of lips capture his own, he gasped in surprise as he recognized Ren, and tried to move back but soon relaxed into the kiss as Hao continued his ministrations on his length. He shifted his hips trying to get more friction and felt some satisfaction as he heard a sharp intake of breath from Hao.

"S-stop that," Hao stuttered out as HoroHoro ground his hips more intently against his. HoroHoro ignored him and continued moving against him. Hao growled, frustrated and motioned for Ren to move, before swiftly laying HoroHoro on the ground. He kneeled between HoroHoro's legs taking hold of his hips firmly leaned down and licked the tip of HoroHoro's swollen member as if tasting, before engulfing it down to the root.

HoroHoro gasped and saw black spots as he felt the hot, almost burning heat engulf him, he gave a low moan as he felt Hao lick the sensitive underside of his cock. HoroHoro shifted trying to thrust his hip upwards as he felt Hao lick, suck, and swallow around his rock hard length. He gasped and, as he felt Ren's sinful tongue lap at the sensitive skin on his neck, he lost it. His balls tightened and he arched back, his head bent in a silent scream, as he climaxed.

Hao swallowed rapidly around HoroHoro as he felt him begin to orgasm. HoroHoro soon stopped and fell back, dazed, from the force of his orgasm. Hao pulled away and turned towards Ren, knowing that he still hadn't come. He moved over to Ren and caught his lips in a heated kiss, he felt Ren gasp as he reached down with one hand and gripped their erections together. He felt Ren moan heavily in his mouth as he thrust his hips forward, rubbing their cocks against each other. He gave a few more thrusts and, as they went over the edge, felt his world go white.

End Lime

When HoroHoro came out of his stupor and realized what had happened, he jerked out of Ren's arms and slowly moved back and away from them both.

"HoroHoro? What's wrong?" Ren asked, concerned as HoroHoro moved away.

HoroHoro slapped away the outstretched hand as it neared him, "Don't touch me! Get away!" HoroHoro shouted as he stumbled backwards, looking around trying to find his clothes.

"Horo—What the hell are you doing?" this was heard from Hao as he sat up and saw Ren's teary gaze and HoroHoro's wild expression.

"I told you to stop, but you kept going…you fucking _raped_ me!" HoroHoro hissed at Hao and then turned to Ren, "You…I thought you were my _friend_. I can't believe you helped him…get away, don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" HoroHoro jerked away as Ren tried to get near him.

"H-HoroHoro, P-Please…I…You…Don't you remember last night?" Ren asked, pleadingly, his tear-stained face searching HoroHoro's eyes for a sign of recognition.

"Nani?.! What the hell are you…" He trailed off as flashes of last night past through his mind. He softened his glare slightly as he saw Ren's broken gaze, "That still doesn't explain why you did what you did when I kept saying no," he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

Hao glared at HoroHoro and firmly said, "Yamete, HoroHoro-kun it's not Ren's fault, if you want to take it out on someone take it out on me. Ren didn't hear what you'd said because he was asleep, he woke afterwards and I didn't rape you, you baka-ainu, you resisted at first but then you started participate so don't be blaming Ren when you _know_ you enjoyed it."

HoroHoro paused and shook his head violently in disagreement, "Iie…Urusai! T-That's not true…I-I…" HoroHoro collapsed, crying silently. Ren hugged him tightly, and he struggled weakly at first but then seemed to accept and leaned his head against the crook of Ren's neck, "Gomen nasai, Ren-kun," he whispered as he calmed down.

Hao came up behind Ren and tugged them down into his lap. He felt Ren lean back against him and give an exhausted sigh.

He ran his fingers through their hair as he felt their breathing deepen, 'They must be tired from today's events, I'll let them sleep for a while and then we'll continue on our way.'

He shifted carefully and laid them down beside him, before quietly getting up, cleaning up camp, and getting ready to go. He soon finished and went to lay down with HoroHoro and Ren. His eyelids felt heavy as he drew closer to sleep, his last thought was, 'I hope they're okay.'

---

HoroHoro yawned sleepily and shifted to the side, unconsciously nearing the warmth, before jerking back, startled, as he saw Ren.

He was about to voice his complaints when memories from earlier flooded into his conscious mind. He blushed deeply as he remembered exactly what he did, but stiffened in shock as he was brought back to the present by Ren who had moved closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled away roughly, but stilled as he looked, frightened, at Ren's face, thinking he'd awoken him but gave a relieved sigh as he saw that wasn't the case. He looked over further to the right and felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Hao. He reached out a hand and gently caressed the shaman's cheek, silently marveling at the smoothness and softness.

'Beautiful.'

---

'Beautiful.'

Hao caught this errant thought as he awoke to the feel of someone caressing his cheek. He feigned sleep, knowing it was HoroHoro.

He relished in the affection he was receiving, knowing that when he opened his eyes HoroHoro would move back and stare at him guardedly.

He felt HoroHoro trail his hand down the side of his jaw to his neck, and then moving lower, lightly trace patterns on his chest. He sensed Ren stir and begin to awaken and knew that HoroHoro would soon pull away. Sure enough he heard HoroHoro gasp and quickly pull away, blushing guiltily as he locked eyes with Ren.

"HoroHoro…Are…you alright?" Ren hesitated, not wanting a repeat of the earlier outburst.

HoroHoro shook his head, "No, but I will be…I hope," He stared down guiltily at his hands, "Anou, as I said before, Gomen Nasai Ren-kun, I didn't mean to blame it all on you. I, uh…remember what happened last night and although it was err…odd, Arigatou for helping." HoroHoro grinned sheepishly and blushed darkly as thoughts of last night again past through his mind.

Ren snickered lowly as he saw HoroHoro's cheeks flood with red, "Go any redder and you'll look like a tomato."

"Shut up!" HoroHoro said, blushing deeper as he moved to punch Ren.

Hao chuckled quietly and said, "As much as I would love to sit here and watch you scuffle in the nude, we really need to get going."

HoroHoro yelped, startled, as he heard Hao, seemingly having forgotten he was there, "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while," Hao answered cryptically, as he stood up and stretched.

HoroHoro blushed, as he finally seemed to notice their state of undress. He stood up and looked around for his clothes, having found them he quickly dressed and sat waiting for the others to dress.

The others soon finished and they made their way to Hao's SoF, who'd been summoned. Hao hung back and waited until HoroHoro moved to climb up. He moved up behind HoroHoro and whispered huskily in his ear, "Beautiful am I?" before brushing past him and jumping up onto SoF.

HoroHoro stared, wide-eyed and red-faced, at Hao who looked back at him with concealed amusement, 'He heard that?.!'

"Yes I did," Hao smirked, "and hurry up and get on because we need to get going."

HoroHoro glared and said, "Get out of my head, damn it."

He grudgingly listened to Hao and jumped up onto SoF and sat beside Ren who turned towards him and asked, "What was that all about?"

"N-Nothing," HoroHoro stuttered out nervously, once again blushing, "N-Nothing at all." Ren looked at him suspiciously, but didn't question further.

"Hao!" Ren called out as he tried to get Hao's attention.

"What?" Hao turned to look at Ren questioningly.

"I'm curious, where exactly are we going?" Ren tilted his head to the side and looked up at the shaman in question.

"We're going on ahead to Patch village," Hao said before turning to pay attention to their direction.

"Oi Hao, How are the others going to know that I got away?" HoroHoro had been silent during the short conversation up until this point.

Hao looked back and smiled calmly, "That's about to be taken care of."

---

Yoh-tachi

Yoh…Yoh 

Yoh looked up startled as he heard his voice called.

"Ogenki desu ka?" Manta asked worriedly as he saw Yoh's actions.

"Aa, genki desu," Yoh responded as they continued on walking.

_Damn it Yoh! Answer me!_

**Ehh?.! Where or rather…Who are you?** Yoh answered silently.

The voice sighed, and responded,_ you're dense, Otouto._

**H-Hao?** Yoh stuttered mentally.

The voice, now identified as Hao, gave another sigh, _Aa, It's me. Now listen up, I have something important to tell you._

**What is it?** Yoh asked curiously, after getting over his surprise of being to talked to mentally.

Don't go after HoroHoro because it'll just be a waste of time. Why? Because HoroHoro already got away and ran into us. Just go on ahead to Patch village and you'll most likely see Ren and HoroHoro there.

**Why should I trust you?…and HoroHoro and Ren better be ok or else, Onii.**

_You shouldn't trust me, but then again when have I ever lied? And, hai, they're both perfectly fine…Now I must be going and you should too they're calling for you._

They? What do you— 

"Oh…Yoh…YOH!" Yoh was pulled out of his thoughts by Manta who was shaking him repeatedly.

"Anou…Manta...Ogenki desu ka? Why are you shaking me like that?" Yoh asked, as he halted Manta from shaking him more.

"Are you alright….ARE YOU ALRIGHT?.! YOU'RE ASKING _ME_ THAT WHEN YOU"RE THE ONE THAT SUDDENLY SPACED OUT AND COLLAPSED!.?" Manta shouted, trying to knock sense into him.

Yoh scratched his head, "I did? space out I mean. I don't remember doing that...when did…oh." He suddenly stopped as he recalled why.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Manta asked, now more calmly.

"Err…Never mind that…gomen nasai…for scaring you all." Yoh said sheepishly, as he gave an embarrassed laugh.

"There's been a change of plans, HoroHoro got away so we're going to keep on headed towards patch village." Yoh said seriously.

"Ehh? Anou…How do you know this Yoh-nii?" Manta asked curiously.

"Hao told me. Now let's go." Yoh got up and started walking, he paused a moment later, and turned back, a sheepish smile on his lips, "Anou…Lyserg do you mind checking to see which way we have to go?"

All the others, except for Lyserg, face faulted at this, "YOH!" They shouted, or rather whined.

Lyserg smiled serenely, "Sure Yoh," he knelt and asked Chloe to find and follow HoroHoro and Ren's mana.

"Found it…they're headed straight north of our current location…. So we have to go that way," Lyserg said as he pointed slightly west of where Yoh had been going.

"Arigatou Lyserg," said Yoh as he gave a grateful smile, "Now then let's go," he said and trudged off in said direction expecting the others to follow.

---

Marco's group

"Marco-sama! Marco-sama! HoroHoro has escaped!" shouted a nervous servant breathlessly as he caught up to Marco, who was just returning.

"He WHAT?.! Damn, How did this happen?…_When_ did this happen?" said Marco as he neared, and entered, HoroHoro's room, as if to confirm this information.

"I-I don't know M-Marco-s-sama, T-the servant in c-charge of feeding him f-found out t-this m-morning." The servant stuttered out apprehensively, as he watched Marco's face grow eerily cool.

"You mean to tell me that he's most likely been gone since last night and you're just now notifying me?" Marco's voice went steadily lower until it was almost a growl.

"H-Hai M-Marco-s-sama, G-Gomen N-Nasai." The servant cried out as he fell to his knees and bowed repeatedly.

Marco made a sound of disgust, and kicking the prostrate servant, said, "Get up, you disgust me." He didn't wait to see if the servant had listened, instead stalked out of the room and went to the study to plan the proceedings.

'Damn you HoroHoro…I'll _kill_ you even if it's the last thing I do'

TBC

---

A/N : …and there ya have it folks…yet another chapter from yours truly. Not much to say really except I hope you like the way this came out…I used a lot of Japanese words because I'm trying to remember some of the words I pick up so here's the glossary:

_Ogenki desu ka- Are you alright?_

_Aa, genki desu- Yes, I'm fine._

_Aa (or "un") (informal) "yes" _

_Anou "um.../uh..." _

_Iie "no" _

_Nani "what"_

_Yamete _"_stop_"

Onegai "Please" Arigatou (informal…I think) "Thank you -sama "Lady, Lord, King, Queen etc." 


End file.
